


The Still of Night

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i need healing, so expect a lot of this ship from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: It's quiet and calm, and this seems so familiar to him.





	The Still of Night

Kid's eyes opened slowly. The room was still dark; the breeze still cool. This seemed so familiar. Waking up in the dead of night and just watching the darkness.

Eventually Killer would realize he was awake and soothe him back into slumber. 

Kid realized that's why this was so familiar. Killer was sleeping behind him, chest pressed against his back with an arm across his torso to keep him close. When they were younger, there was a knife in that hand, the cool metal of the hilt something for Kid to anchor on to along with Killer’s calm breathing ruffling his hair.

His head was even tucked under Killer's chin, which was probably why his feet were cold. His legs were hanging off the bed as his tall frame had been scooted down so he could fit against Killer as they had when they were younger.

Kid gently slid away from Killer's arm and sat up. He watched as Killer rolled over on to his back but didn't show any signs of stirring. Kid held back a chuckle and brushed some of the long blonde hair away from Killer's eyes.

Killer mumbled in his sleep. He caught Kid's hand in his own and held it. "What time is it?" His voice was heavy and soft.

"Go back to sleep Kil."

Killer tugged him down. "Then come back here."

"Yeah, I am." Kid sighed and slid back down against the pillows. Killer made himself comfortable, using Kid as his personal pillow and draping his arms across his chest. "It's a little strange."

"Hm?"

"You use to be such a light sleeper." By normal standards, Killer probably still was.

Killer hummed again. "It's safe."

Kid wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"We're safe. So I can sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always shipped these two, I have a bunch of WiPs I've been working on for them, but the recent chapter has caused me a lot of pain, so thanks Oda (I guess?) because now I need to heal and I have three times the incentive to write them now
> 
> You can follow me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat)  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
